


Rather Be a Pet Than Cattle

by alby_mangroves



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Smoking, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sketch of The Scudster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be a Pet Than Cattle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



 

Tumblr - link to come after reveals

 


End file.
